


The time where I tried to write angst

by GaybrielMeme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaybrielMeme/pseuds/GaybrielMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is at the winchester's graves. Not fun times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time where I tried to write angst

It’d been a year now since the Winchesters had died. A year since Lucifer had been killed. Sam and Dean had gone out fighting. Just as they said they would. They had wanted to be salted and burned, but Castiel and Bobby couldn't bring themselves to do it. Cas had lost hope that somehow a miracle would come and they’d be brought back. When Lucifer died Cas fully lost all remains of his grace. They are finally at peace, he thought to himself. A sad smile pressed on his lips. He looked down to his hands. The colt lay resting in them.

“I failed you both. I am sorry.”

He whispered aloud to their graves.

“Maybe I can find you both in heaven. So we can be together again.” 

He pressed the barrel of the colt to his temple. 

“So I’ll see you guys soon.” 

He clicked the bullet into place.

“Father. Forgive me.” 

He pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> noot noot


End file.
